Vehicle seat adjusters for manually adjusting vehicle seats are well known.
The seat adjuster of this invention differs from known seat adjusters by obtaining vertical adjustment through spaced front and rear levers having one end thereof rotatably supported on a relatively fixed vehicle pivotal connection and the other end thereof rotatably secured to the seat. Selective and alternate rotation of a lever about its relatively fixed vehicle pivotal connection raises and lowers a respective front or rear portion of the seat. A lock plate respective to each lever is slidably and non-rotatably mounted on the seat and engageable with the vehicle pivotal connection to lock the seat against vertical movement relative to the vehicle and thereby fix the vertical position of the front and rear portions of the seat. The lock plates are normally biased into engagement with a respective vehicle pivotal connection and selectively and alternately movable out of such engagement when vertical seat adjustment is desired.
The primary feature of this invention is that it provides an improved vertical seat adjuster for vehicle seats wherein vertical adjustment is obtained through the rotative movement of levers pivotally connected to the seat and to the vehicle, with the seat being releasably locked in a vertically adjusted position by lock plates which are slidable and non-rotatably mounted to the seat and engage the vehicle pivots of the levers to prevent vertical movement of the seat relative to the vehicle. Another feature is that the pivotal connections of the levers to the vehicle are provided by pin means and that the lock plates are engageable with such pin means to prevent vertical movement of the seat relative to the vehicle. A further feature is that the pivotal connection of the levers to the seat are provided by a seat support bracket which includes slots receiving the pin means, with the lock plates being movable relative to such slots to engage the pin means.